Fifty Sentences for a Friendship
by onlyacoffee
Summary: Lithuania, Poland, and fifty moments of a friendship - or more. Fifty sentences, set to fifty different themes.


Fifty sentences, lots of headcanon, written motly for fun, etc.

_1. comfort_  
>Lithuania had always though he could - should, would - stand on his own, his independence a sacred part of himself; but as the cold air swept through the walls of Russia's house and began to creep under his skin, he surprised himself by wishing nothing more than the feel of familiar hands rubbing his back.<br>_  
>2. kiss<em>  
>Poland wasn't much of a kissing guy, preferring hugs and cuddles to kisses and their wet noises, but he had to admit Liet's lips tasted pretty sweet, pressed against his own like that.<br>_  
>3. soft<em>  
>No, Lithuania would never grow tired of this; running his hands through Poland's hair, the pale, fine strands lightly tickling his fingers, relaxing his own sore muscles and joints, the gesture drawing quiet little sounds from the smaller nation.<br>_  
>4. pain<em>  
>As nations, they both knew the agony of losing; their land, their citizens, god, their pride - but beyond that, as people, what they wished to remember instead was the joy of finding each other again.<br>_  
>5 . potatoes<em>  
>"Don't be such a baby," Poland replied, unable to erase a pout from his face as he took a bite of an almost-raw vegetable, "they're totally fine if you, just, like, drink a lot water."<br>_  
>6. rain<em>  
>Lithuania sighed - he would never be able to stop Poland from running out when the sky was pouring; it was November already, the air chilly, but at this point, he was certain the other was doing it just for the care he knew Lithuania would provide when he'd inevitably come down with a cold.<br>_  
>7. chocolate<em>  
>America's sweets weren't really good, Poland kept complaining, just too much sugar and not enough actual taste; but that didn't stop him from asking-demanding Lithuania to bring him back a box from his semi-annual visits to the younger nation.<br>_  
>8. happiness<em>  
>Lithuania had thought he'd lost it, probably forever, at that time when being back with Poland hadn't brought him joy, but more confusion and aches and anger; it was only when the sun finally shone down once more on his fields and in Poland's eyes, he realised that his own smile had returned.<br>_  
>9. telephone<em>  
>Really, it was unfair - why couldn't Poland put his cell phone bill with the others from work - after all, talking all night long about, huh, <em>trade<em> and stuff counted as diplomacy, right, and shouldn't they be glad he was doing such a good work at strengthening their ties as neighbors?  
><em><br>10. ears_  
>Poland had had his ear lobes pierces a long time ago - he rarely wore earrings, but, as Lithuania softly kissed that wonderful spot right where his jaw met his neck, he wondered idly if his friend had ever noticed.<br>_  
>11. name<em>  
>France had given him a few books so he could occupy his time while he waited to be able to come out again, and Poland had taken to writing in the margins - <em>Polska, Poland, Polen, <em>_**Polska**__, Pologne, Polonia_ - as to not forget, never forget - _Lenkija, Polska, __**Lenkija**_.  
><em><br>12. sensual_  
>If you asked him, Lithuania was as far from sexy as a person could be - he was clumsy, stiff, nervous and awkward - but the looks Poland gave him from his position on the pillow made him feel like maybe he had something going on, after all.<br>_  
>13. death<em>  
>Autumn was supposed to mean sadness, decay, the end of a hot summer; but it was Lithuania's favorite season, and the reds and oranges of the countryside were the warmest thing in the world.<br>_  
>14. sex<em>  
>Most of the time, they didn't really go beyond making out - anything further than kisses and touches of naked skin felt often both unneeded and uncomfortable - but the first night after Lithuania moved back into his own home, greeted by dusted furniture and an anxious but honest smile, was an exception.<br>_  
>15. touch<em>  
>Poland just loved surprising Lithuania with hugs from behind, messing with his hair, or grabbing his hand while they were walking; even after all these years, the blushing cheeks and sweet smiles were totally worth it.<br>_  
>16. weakness<em>  
>Lithuania's back ached; old, lingering injuries and days of sitting at a desk mixing together into painful knots that only Poland's surprisingly skilled hands knew exactly how to soothe and relax.<br>_  
>17. tears<em>  
>Poland had amazing eyes, Lithuania had long ago realised, because they showed every emotion his friend felt, the brightness of his never-ending optimism, along with the heartbreaks Lithuania wished he could just wipe away.<br>_  
>18. speed<em>  
>They said he had recovered pretty fast, all things considered, and how did it feel to finally be a country again after more than a century, but in reality Poland could feel where his borders were <em>wrong<em> and he was scared that maybe it had been a little too fast.  
><em><br>19. wind_  
>Lithuania was starting to regret refusing Poland's offer to say the night - it was still raining, his umbrella had turned and he was soaked and cold - just his luck, but his paperwork could probably wait, and maybe Poland wouldn't mind him staying, after all.<br>_  
>20. freedom<em>  
>"Look!", Poland said, twirling, the end of his brand new, very fashionable coat nearly catching Lithuania in the eye, "I just got this, it's from France - isn't capitalism totally fab, Liet?"<br>_  
>21. life<em>  
>They had lived for a long time, both of them, and it hadn't been easy - although in human years, they looked young, their skin and their eyes were far too marked to be mortal - but they always had had something to look forward to, now more than ever.<br>_  
>22. jealously<em>  
>"How come you're taller than me, huh - I mean I should be bigger now, I like, have more people... but I guess it means I still look way cuter in these clothes than you do, or something, so maybe it's okay, I'll let you be taller if you really wanna."<br>_  
>23. hands<em>  
>Lithuania really had something for Poland's long, thin fingers and the always-perfectly-clean nails, but what he liked the best was what he knew Poland could do with them.<br>_  
>24. taste<em>  
>"I know you just had candy, Poland," Lithuania frowned after he drew back from the kiss, "We're having dinner in half an hour... why couldn't you have waited just half an hour?"<br>_  
>25. devotion<em>  
>Poland had the attention span of a small cat, so when he was finally finished with his work Lithuania was kind of surprised to find his friend snoring lightly, curled up in the chair in the living room.<br>_  
>26. forever<em>  
>Lithuania wasn't prone to blind optimism, and he tried to put certain words away from his vocabulary, as if it would keep him safe from disappointment; he had managed to hold on somehow, but how long would it last?<br>_  
>27. blood<em>  
>Prussia's sword had left a scar on Poland's neck; an almost a inch long, thin patch of skin that never healed right - for Poland it meant <em>victory<em>, but for Lithuania it was another _what if_.  
><em><br>28. sickness_  
>The door slammed on Russia's icy smile - <em>he's gone now, you will get your city back, you will let me protect you now, yes? <em>- and Lithuania felt he was going to throw up.  
><em><br>29. melody_  
>Lithuania had a good voice, soft and deeper in song than it was in speech; he didn't think it was anything special, but deep down he knew it deserved to be heard anyway.<br>_  
>30. star<em>  
>Really, Lithuania sighed, why did Poland have to make such a scene, and in front of the others; did he simply not care for the trouble it could bring them both?<br>_  
>31. home<em>  
>It had been years, decades, and Lithuania couldn't keep from crying when he saw the house's broken door, the mossy stone walls - and he just knew Poland would have never let his garden get this wild.<br>_  
>32. confusion<em>  
>"God, you, like, totally don't understand - I'm doing this <em>because<em> I like you, Liet!"  
><em><br>33. fear_  
>The first few months after they tore him and Lithuania apart, Poland just couldn't sleep right - he's lie in bed for hours, awake and alert, tossing and turning and he <em>hated<em> being alone.  
><em><br>34. lighting/thunder_  
>Poland usually loved nature, the wind in his hair, the bright sun and the fresh rain; but on some days, nature sounded just a bit too much like gunshots and exploding shells.<br>_  
>35. bonds<em>  
>It had been too long since they had really taken the evening to sit on the couch, watch a movie together, and just talk - Lithuania hadn't thought he would miss it this much.<br>_  
>36. market<em>  
>Lithuania thought he had seen a familiar head of blond hair by the baker's stand, or recognized a laugh, but he shook his head and convinced himself that he was daydreaming again.<br>_  
>37. technology<em>  
>Lithuania smiled when he heard that high, enthusiastic tone on the radio for the first time; he had to admit, as loud and <em>noticeable<em> as it was, this job suited Poland much better than the last one.  
><em><br>38. gift_  
><em>Sorry<em>, the letter read, _that I can't be there and stuff, but I hope you get this on time for winter, and don't let Ivan find it 'cause he so gonna be jealous but I'm not knitting him socks or whatever anytime this century, ugh._  
><em><br>39. smile_  
>The corner of Lithuania's mouth curled upwards, and his quiet, honest laughter made Poland's grin grow even brighter in return.<br>_  
>40. innocence<em>  
>"Feliks..." the boy put hand on his friend's shaking shoulder, "I know it isn't fair, but no matter how much you love them... ponies just don't live as long as we do."<br>_  
>41. completion<em>  
>Lithuania would never get to finish his work at this point - not with Poland standing there, looking disheveled and flushed and adorable as he begged him to please come to bed so they could cuddle some more.<br>_  
>42. clouds<em>  
>It took a while for his vision to clear up, but when it did, Poland actually caught the mix of worry and exasperation on Lithuania's face - and maybe some tenderness, too.<br>_  
>43. sky<em>  
>There was a rare shade of blue in Lithuania's eyes, on sunny days when the light hit just right or when he wore that sweater Poland got him for his birthday in 1992.<br>_  
>44. heaven<em>  
>Poland threw himself on the fresh snow, laughing as he moved his arms and legs to make that distinctive angelic shape - Lithuania sighed, but smiled as he laid down next to him to do the same.<br>_  
>45. hell<em>  
>Lithuania's room in this house was small and grey and so, so cold - he promised himself one day he would start a fire and let everything burn.<br>_  
>46. sun<em>  
>They were sitting in the field near their house watching the day slowly turn into night when they kissed for the first time, their faces as red as the twilight sky.<br>_  
>47. moon<em>  
>For years afterwards, Lithuania would wake up sweating, his heart racing, and through the window the night sky only reminded him of Russia's cold, far away eyes.<br>_  
>48. waves<em>  
>The good times came and went, came and went again, as did the bad times - sometimes just thinking about it made Poland feel dizzy.<br>_  
>49. hair<em>  
>Lithuania knew Poland's flashy style was a way he had found to work through his crippling shyness; still, he thought, maybe the ribbons and little braids were a little too much.<p>

_50. supernova_  
>When Lithuania touched him, sparks lit up Poland's entire body, burning so hot he felt like he would explode in a million tiny shards of pure happiness.<p> 


End file.
